There's Something About Shenzi
by The Reference Man
Summary: Banzai is in love with Shenzi, the princess of the hyenas of the Elephant Graveyard. Banzai tries to get Shenzi as his girlfriend, but in his way are two older hyena bullies that are just in love with Shenzi as he is. Banzai gets his best friend Ed to help him win Shenzi's heart, but will that be enough to get himself the women of his dreams?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Hello everyone, There's Something About Shenzi's first chapter is finally here. Sorry for having to make you all wait so long for this, but we're finally here, and I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter. Reminder, I own nothing Lion King related, OC's however, I do own.**

* * *

 _"His friends would say stop whining, they've had enough of that. His friends would say stop pining. There's other girls to look at. They've tried to set him up with Tiffany and Indigo. But there's something about Shenzi that they don't know. Shenzi. There's just something about Shenzi._ " a hyena sang as he played a banjo made of bones and vines.

The hyena next to him lightly played bone drums with bones. The hyena with the bone banjo stops playing, and looks towards the reader.

"You know the story of the lion king, Simba. How his uncle killed his father, and took the throne for himself only for Simba to return years later to reclaim it. You've heard the story of Simba's daughter Kiara. How she and her soon-to-be-mate Kovu, who was the son of the enemy bring the Outlanders and Pride Landers together in peace. But there's one story you haven't heard of. The story of Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jaquelina Hyena, and her two friends Banzai and Ed. The story of their lives before they ever met Scar and when Ed could literally talk. Sit back dear friend, and I shall tell you the tale of the three." the hyena said.

* * *

"Do you see or smell any lions Sichaku?" Misuli asked his hunting partner.

Sichaku, a grey hyena with bushy eyebrows and a hyena's mane that turned into mullet shaped hair, looked to Misuli. Misuli was a grey, muscular hyena with a hyena's mane that formed into a sort of short mohawk shape.

"I smell some zebras up ahead, but no lions." Sichaku said.

Misuli let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I was starting to think that it was too quiet." Misuli said.

"Oh, come on Misuli. You're a big muscular hyena, if some lions came by, I'm sure that you could take them." Sichaku said.

"Not if we run into King Ahadi or Queen Uru. I've also heard that Prince Mufasa is just as fierce despite his young age and their other son who leads the Lion Guard. I don't want to get blasted by that legendary magical roar that he has." Misuli said.

Sichaku sighed, he knew that Misuli was right. If the both of them got caught, they were as good as dead. Hyenas weren't allowed in the Pride Lands, and haven't been for about five years since the hyena rebellion. Sichaku took another sniff of the air to double check that there weren't any lions around and there still wasn't any.

"Come on Misuli, let's get those zebras and get out of here before some lions come and decide to make chew toys out of us." Sichaku said.

"Yeah, and the last place I want to be is inside some old lion's gut." Misuli said.

Sichaku and Misuli slowly creeped up on a heard of seven zebras. The two hyenas had to be careful not to make a sound or the heard would panic and run. They couldn't afford to go back to the elephant graveyard without any food. Their matriarch was pregnant and was due any day now, so they needed to risk hunting in the Pride Lands for her so she could be at full strength for when her pup was born.

"We should have brought more clan members to hunt with us. We'd have a better chance of catching something for everyone else." Misuli said.

"I feel the same way Misuli, but we'd just have a higher risk of getting caught." Sichaku said.

Misuli would have growled in anger if they weren't currently stalking zebra. He, Sichaku, and many other hyenas in the elephant graveyard had pups to feed and many others were expecting pups. They barely had enough food to support those pups and themselves. They were able to live off the many bones in the elephant graveyard, but they needed meat. Getting meat was fatally risky however with hyenas being looked down upon by lions and being considered lower than the dirt they stood upon.

The lions however lived in the lap of luxury. They basically had an endless supply of meals and they grew fat and lazy off them. They knew that the hyenas in the elephant graveyard were suffering, but they just turn a blind eye. They worried about their cubs when food became scarce, but when it came to hyena pups starving to death, they just said that it wasn't their problem. Misuli hated lions. Misuli felt Sichaku tap his shoulder. Misuli looked towards him and saw him pointing towards a zebra that had a limp in one of it's back legs.

"Misuli, go for it's uninjured back leg. Clamp onto it and I'll go put the squeeze on it's neck." Sichaku said.

"Alright, let's get this overwith quickly." Misuli said as he got into position.

As Misuli stalked towards the zebra, he looked at the herd. With how zebras ran in tight groups and aggressive defenses from the stallions, a team of hunting zebras would consist of fifteen to twenty. The hyena's banishment and having to sneak into the Pride Lands to get food, however prevented that. Misuli knew that he and Sichaku had to play this just right for them to take it down. When Misuli got into position, he waited until the zebra got closer.

When it did, Misuli shot forward and bit down on the zebra's uninjured leg. The heard seeing the danger, bleated in panic and ran. The zebra that Misuli had in his jaws, tried to run after it's heard, but it's resistance was futile. Sichaku leaped onto the zebra's back and sank his teeth into it's neck with a vice-like grip. The zebra suffocated to death within a couple minutes.

When the zebra fell, Sichaku got off and licked his muzzle clean of blood, nodding in approval of his and Misuli's work. Sichaku than bowed to the zebra's head body.

"Asante." Sichaku respectfully said to the zebra's spirit and gods above.

Sichaku than turned towards Misuli

"Well done partner." Sichaku said.

"Thanks man." Misuli said.

"Alright, now let's get this back home before some lion spots us." Sichaku said.

"Yeah." Misuli agreed as he grabbed the zebra's neck. "If they see us, they'll just accuse us of over hunting or killing for sport when they have no proof."

Sichaku sighed with frustration after Misuli said that. When he snuck into the Pride Lands last month to hunt, he'd been caught by a lioness. Despite his protests, the lioness had accused him of killing for sport or over hunting. When the lioness told him to leave, Sichaku asked if he could at least take the warthog he had caught with him. The lioness had only roared and gave chase.

Sichaku had barely escaped the the lioness. The encounter had scared Sichaku to death. Not because he almost died, but the fact that he had two pups to singlepawedly support and knew that lioness and he pride would feast on his rightfully acquired kill. Sichaku took a deep breath to help him forget that day and went to helping Misuli drag the zebra all the way back home.

* * *

Sichaku and Misuli made it back to the elephant graveyard with the zebra safely. They sighed with relief, glad to be home and that they had arrived safe, sound, and with food. The only thing to do now was to give Matriarch Familia a good portion of it for herself and to try and divide it up amongst the rest of the clan, prioritizing pups and females. Sichaku just hoped Grisi wouldn't cause any problems.

"Sichaku! Misuli!" the two hyenas heard a voice call to them.

The two hyenas looked to see a female hyena named Pikwamri running towards them. Pikwamri was the second highest ranking female in the clan, just under Matriarch Familia, who was also her older sister. Pikwamri was also the mother of two pups and Misuli's mate. Misuli smiled at the sight of his mate. Misuli jogged over to her, and nuzzled her.

"Hay sweet cake." Misuli said as he rubbed his nose against Pikwamri.

"Did your hunt go well?" Pikwamri asked.

"We got one zebra. It may not be much, but at least everyone in he clan will get a bite… I hope." Misuli said trailing off.

Pikwamri looked towards the zebra and then back at Misuli.

"Yes, we'll have to ration the meat out, but most of the clan agrees that Familia should get more than just a good portion. She should get most of it." Pikwamri said.

"Why?" Sichaku asked, coming up to the hyena couple.

Eventhough food was scarce for the hyena clan of the elephant graveyard, the fact that Familia was their matriarch, meant that she was entiltled to most of the food they got since they needed her to be strong in leadership. Familia, being the caring hyena that she was, always tried to make sure that pups got most of the food the clan could get through, even when Familia knew she really needed it. However, today and maybe in the next coming months, she would need as much food as she could get and so would a special someone.

"Why, does the clan want Familia to get most of the food instead of fare shares?" Misuli asked.

Pikwamri smiled at both of them. She waved them in close. Sichaku and Misuli hustled together with Pikwamri.

"Familia had her pup born today while you boys were gone." Pikwamri said.

Sichaku and Misuli looked at Pikwamri in shock.

"Really?" Sichaku asked.

"Yes, and she wants us all to come and see her together. So Sichaku, you and your pups meet us at Familia's den. We'll drag the zebra there to her." Pikwamri said.

Sichaku without a word, went to go get both of his pups. When he reached his den, he heard the sound of wrestling inside.

"Come on man, give that back!" shouted the voice of a young pup.

"Hahaha! Never!" another voice.

Sichaku couldn't stop himself from grinning. Sichaku ducked his head while he walked into den. When he entered, he saw two young hyena pups, both about six months old. One of the pups had large, bushy eyebrows like he did, while the other's eyebrows were thin. The pup with the bushy eyebrows was chasing the thin eyebrowed pup, who had a bone in his mouth.

"Come on man, give it back." the bushy eyebrowed pup demanded.

"Banzai! Ed!" Sichaku called to the pups.

Both pups immedadly skidded to a halt. Banzai skidded into Ed, piling on top of him. The two pups looked towards Sichaku.

"Dad!" the bushy eyebrowed hyena pup, whose named was Banzai shouted happily before running up to the older hyena.

"Sichaku!" the hyena pup, Ed shouted.

Sichaku smailed at both pups and leaned his head down toward them. All three hyenas butted their heads together. When they were finished, Banzai and Ed sat on their hunches, smiling up at Sichaku, who smiled back at them.

"What were you chasing Ed for Banzai?" Sichaku asked.

Banzai immedadly lost his smile and glared at Ed.

"There was a little meat on that bone left. Ed and me decided to split it, but he took it from me when I only just started eating." Banzai complained.

"No, I didn't. You had just finished your part of the meat on this bone and were starting to eat my half." Ed said.

"No, I didn't." Banzai said.

"Yes, you did." Ed said.

"No, I didn't!" Banzai said.

"Yes, you did!" Ed said.

Sichaku couldn't help, but smile at the two squabbling pups. His son, Banzai may have looked like him, just without his mullet shaped hair that his hyena's mane turned into, but he had his mother's fiery personality. As for Ed, he was the oppiste of Banzai and in more ways than one. Ed by all means was Sichaku's son, but he was his adoptive son. Sichaku during his puphood had been best friends with Ed parents, Akiku, and Moymku.

When Sichaku and Ed's father, Akiku were just pups, they snuck into the Pride Lands to show that they could hang out with the 'cool' guys. That was a big mistake, because some young teenage lions found them. When the teenage lions saw them, they had went on about how if they killed some trespassing hyenas and brought them back to the pride, they'd be hailed as heroes and become even more popular than the king and queen. While they were running from the lions, Akiku had fallen off a hill that had a drop off and injured his leg, making him unable to run. Sichaku knew that he'd never be able to make it if he tried to help Akiku, but he was his best friend, so he did anyway.

The lions had caught him, but thankfully some hyenas of their clan were hunting nearby and saved them. Akiku had been so grateful to Sichaku for saving him when he could have just left him behind to save his own life that he said if he ever had pups one day, he'd make Sichaku their godfather, and he lived to fullfil that promise. Unfortunitly though, Akiku and his mate, Moymku didn't get to be parents for very long. Moymku died in childbirth and Akuki was bitten by a poisonous snake not even a week after and the clan's healer didn't know how to treat snake bite and they couldn't ask for a healer in the Pride Lands to help. After that, Sichaku took Ed in and raised him as his own son alongside Banzai, who was born the same day.

Thankfully, Banzai and Ed immedadly got along very well and even to this day, they were very much brothers, even if they did squabble from time to. However, despite all that, tragedy to, struck Sichaku and his family soon after they adopted Ed. When Banzai and Ed turned a month old, Sichaku's wife, Anzi grew sick and died. All that had sent Sichaku spiraling down into a nightmare. He had been left alone with two young pups to care for, had no way to give them the milk they needed, and they were too young to start eating solid food.

Thankfully, Sichaku wasn't alone. He had his other puphood friends Misuli, Pikwamri, who was pregnant at the time, and Matriarch Familia to help him. Hyena mother's would usually never nurse any pups but their own, but Pikwamri felt bad for all that had happened to Sichaku and she loved cubs, so she was not about to let two who had just lost most, or all of their family to starve to death. So Pikwamri allowed Banzai and Ed to get the milk they needed from her while Misuli and Familia gave him emotional support. Pikwamri still allowed them to along with her son and daughter, Kiamu and Binamu, since they were still too young to be weaned.

Though it saddened Sichaku that his mate, his best friend, and his best friend's mate were gone, he was still glad that he had friends like Misuli, Pikwamri, and Matriarch Familia. Sichaku was pulled out of his throuhts by Banzai and Ed's continued bickering.

"I DID NOT STEAL THE BONE AND YOUR SHARE OF THE MEAT! YOU WERE EATING MY SHARE OF THE MEAT!" Ed shouted angrily.

"YES, YOU DID, AND I DID NOT!" Banzai shouted back.

"OI!" Sichaku shouted, stomping his paw on the ground to get Banzai and Ed's attention and it worked.

Banzai and Ed looked up at Sichaku, startled before lowering their head in shame with their tail between their legs. Sichaku sighed. He hated having to raise his voice at the two pups, but their fight was starting to get out of paw and he had to stop it. He looked at them with a kinder face and a gentler, yet still serious voice.

"Listen you two, I don't care who ate more meat than you agreed on, but what I do care is that you apologize and make up." Sichaku said.

"Fine." Banzai sighed.

"Sorry sir." Ed said.

Banzai and Ed looked at each other. The two smiled at each other and shook paws.

"Sorry that I tried to eat your split of the meat Ed." Banzai apologized.

"It's okay, I'm over it now." Ed said.

Sichaku smiled at the two cubs. The two could get on each other's nerves quickly, but they were quicker in making up.

Ed's stomach suddenly growled.

"But I am hungry still." Ed said.

Sichaku slightly laughed.

"Well, that'll be no problem. Misuli and I caught a zebra." Sichaku said.

"There any wildebeest to?" Banzai asked.

"Wildebeest is his favorite you know." Ed added.

"Not today I'm afraid, but there's something even better than wildebeest for you two." Sichaku said.

"What?" Banzai asked.

"A future playmate for you two." Sichaku said.

"Huh?" both pups questioned.

"Matriarch Familia had her pup today." Sichaku announced.

"She did?" Ed asked in an excited tone.

"Yes, would you like to see her pup?" Sichaku asked. "The zebra is there aswell."

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Banzai said.

The two dashed between Sichaku's legs and out the den.

"Hay, wait for me you two." Sichaku said, running after the young pups.

* * *

The three hyenas soon arrived at Matriarch Familia's den. The zebra was in the front of the den. As soon as Banzai saw it, the young pup ravenously licked his lips and walked up to it.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Banzai said.

Banzai was about to sink his teeth into it, but Sichaku pulled him away.

"Hold on a minute son. We've got to see Matriarch Familia and her cub first." Sichaku said.

"Oh, sorry dad." Banzai said.

Sichaku, and Banzai followed Ed into Familia den.

"Hello, any matriarch's home?" Sichaku called out.

"Come on in Sichaku." Sichaku heard Familia call from inside the den.

Sichaku, Banzai, and Ed walked further into the den. The saw Misuli, Pikwamri, and their son, and daughter with Familia.

"Hay, Binamu! Kiamu!" Ed excitedly shouted, running over to the two younger hyena pups with Banzai.

Binamu and Kiamu ran over to their friends. The four hyena pups each touched one of their forepaws together.

"The milk brothers and their one milk sister unite." Binamu shouted along with her friends and brother.

The four hyena pups took a moment to laugh.

"Hay, have you two seen our cousin yet, she's really cute." Kiamu asked.

"Why do you think we're here?" Banzai said with a laugh.

Banzai, and Ed looked over to Matriarch Familia, who smiled at them. Most hyenas had grey or brown fur, but Familia was one of the few unique hyenas in the clan. Her fur had a very noticeable purplish tint, which hyenas believed was a gift from their ancestors which was bestowed to hyenas who were the most pure of heart, which was exactly who Familia was. She had large, kind purple eyes, black tufts of fur on her head with three small bangs hanging over her forehead, three spots on both her cheeks.

"Hello Banzai. Hello Ed." Familia greeted the two young pups.

"Hi Familia." Banzai and Ed greeted back.

Familia smiled and gently rubbed her nose against their foreheads.

"Would you like to come see my daughter?" Familia asked.

"Heck yeah." Banzai said, immediately walking up.

When Banzai walked forward, he saw a newborn hyena pup against Familia's belly, sucking for milk. Her fur was blackish brown, but it would fade to grey, hopefully with that purplish tint, or brown and gain spots as she got older. Familia looked down at her daughter and gently gave her back a lick.

"Come on sweetheart, there's someone who wants to say hello to you." Familia said in a honeyed tone.

The newborn hyena pup stopped nursing and turned towards Banzai, cleaning her own messy, damp face with her tongue. When the newborn hyena pup turned fully around, Banzai saw that her hyena's mane formed into five prominent bangs that hung over her face and yellow eyes. Banzai and the new born hyena pup stared at each other for a few moments before the hyena pup smiled at Banzai, showing her tiny, barely developed teeth.

"What's, huh?" Banzai exclaimed.

Familia giggled, leaning down to Banzai.

"Oh, don't be shy Banzai, she's just giving you a sweet look." Familia said.

"Hay, I ain't shy of nobody." Banzai said, slightly offended before looking back at the hyena pup.

Ed suddenly came up and used Banzai as some sort of stool to get a good look at the newborn hyena pup. The newborn pup smiled at Ed and giggled.

"Hay, how come she giggled at you and not me?" Banzai asked.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." Ed laughed.

"Says you." Banzai said.

Ed got off Banzai and sat down. Banzai sat back up and shook himself off.

"So, uhh, what's…" Banzai began to ask before a deep, lazy voice interrupted him.

"So, what's her name?" the voice asked.

Everyone looked towards the entrance of the den to see who the voice belong to. The voice belonged to Familia's mate and the clan's chief, Grisi. Grisi looked like a slob because he was one. He was morbidly obese for a hyena, so much so that his eyes were almost lost in the fat and fur of his face. Everyone was surprised that Grisi's legs could support his enormous gut.

His fur was greasy, ungroomed, and matted with dirt and sweat. Hyena clans were always run by females, so everyone would think that Familia ran the clan, but anyone who thought that was wrong. Grisi was the direct descendent of the hyena matriarch known to history as Bloody Mary, the one who started the hyena rebellion and got the clan banished to the elephant graveyard. After they were banished, Bloody Mary promised the hyenas that one day they would return to the Pride Lands and have their revenge against the lions. She had also decreed that only her direct descendants would run the clan, even if they were male.

Bloody Mary had only one child, a son, Grisi's father. After Bloody Mary died, he ruled the clan and after he died about a year ago, Grisi now ruled the clan. So, after Grisi died one day, his daughter would rule the clan. Grisi however, wasn't a good leader. Grisi was greedy, savage, stronger than even female hyenas, he always got the lion's share of any food the clan caught, without even think of the starving cubs, even when he ate his fill, he wouldn't share the food with anyone and just continue to eat, causing the clan to make double hunts.

Grisi female hyenas with no kindness or respect, especially Familia, who he saw as an object of his to own than a mate. Sichaku, Misuli, Pikwamri, and Familia just knew that if hyena rape was possible, Grisi would do so to evey female in the clan just to spite Familia. Grisi walked up to Familia. Banzai and Ed retreated to Sichaku in fright of Grisi. Binamu and Kiamu did the same.

Familia got in front of Familia and looked down at her. Familia had her ears flat against her head and her gaze lowered.

"What's her name?" Grisi asked.

"Her name is Shenzi." Familia answered in a low voice.

Grisi didn't hear Familia's response. He gently slid his paw under Familia's chin, who gulped in fear that he was going to harm her. Grisi growled as he lifted her head up to make eye contact with his yellow eyes.

"What's her name?" Grisi asked again.

"Shenzi, her name is Shenzi." Familia answered, louder this time.

Grisi looked at his daughter named Shenzi, who was frightened by Grisi's current actions. He leaned down close to her a sniffed her, he simply grunted afterwards.

"She seems healthy and looks strong." Grisi said.

Grisi than looked back at the zebra Sichaku and Misuli had caught.

"I see that Sichaku and Misuli caught a zebra." Grisi observed.

"Yes, we were just going to give it to Familia. Most of the clan has agreed that she should get most of it." Sichaku stated.

"Most? Sichaku, I am the most of the clan. So, I say that I'll eat my fill and you all can divide whatever is left." Grisi said.

Sichaku growled at Grisi's greed.

"Grisi, the clan is starving and there are pups who need to be fed." Sichaku challenged.

"If pups are starving, then their parents should go hunting for them or the pups should try to hunt rabbits, lizards, small ground birds, or insects." Grisi said.

"But Grisi, you know it's risky to send out hunting parties multiple times a day and that there is barley any life in this place." Pikwamri argued.

"You've not forgotten that we hyenas are not allowed in the Pride Lands, have you?" Misuli asked.

"I'm well aware of that Misuli, I just didn't ask you, because I never intended to." Grisi said.

Sichaku growled and looked towards Familia. Familia had her gaze lowered from everything again. Grisi began to walk towards the zebra. As Grisi passed, he whispered to Sichaku.

"Either you and Misuli can go on another hunt or the clan can hunt for their own pups like I suggested." Grisi said.

Grisi purposely shouldered past Sichaku as he continued on. Sichaku glared at Grisi. Other than Famili, Grisi seemed to have it out for Sichaku. Everyone watched as Grisi grabbed the zebra by the neck and dragged it off. Everyone looked towards Familia, who still had her gaze lowered in defeat and shame.

"I'm sorry everyone, I was afraid he'd hurt one of you or Shenzi if I challenged him." Familia apologized.

"It's not you Familia, it's that unpleasant glob of grease who thinks he can get away with whatever he wants just because he's directly related to Mary." Misuli said.

Banzai and Ed finally came out from Sichaku's shadow. Banzai and Ed's stomachs than growled.

"Oh." Ed groaned. "I'm so hungry that my tummy hurts."

"Mine to." Banzai said before looking up towards Sichaku. "Dad, what are going to do now?"

Sichaku sighed, he hated to see his sons robbed of a meal when their stomach's we're hurting.

"Stay here son, continue to say hi to Shenzi." Sichaku said.

Sichaku than walked off with the intent to quickly find something for his son, his friends, and Familia. Banzai and Ed went back over to Familia and continued to say hi to Shenzi. Within about half an hour, Sichaku came back with five fat lizards, one for Banzai, each of his friends, and Familia. Sichaku handed two to Misuli, who thanked him. Sichaku than handed the largest one to Familia.

"Here Familia, your going to need your strength for Shenzi." Sichaku said.

"Oh, you've always had such a big heart Sichaku." Familia said, giving Sichaku a friendly peck on the cheek with her nose.

Sichaku smiled back at Familia before leaning down towards Shenzi.

"Not only does your mother have to be strong for you little one, but you need to be strong for her as well." Sichaku said.

Sichaku nudged Shenzi's chin up with his nose before beginning to walk out of the den.

"Come on Banzai and Ed, let's go home." Sichaku said.

Ed immediately ran over to Sichaku, but as Banzai turned to leave, he felt something warm and wets brush against his cheek. Banzai looked and saw that Shenzi had just licked him. Banzai, surprised stared at Shenzi for a moment.

"Banzai come on, it's time to go home." Ed said, running back to Banzai and dragging him along.

Banzai continued to stare at Shenzi as Ed dragged him out. Banzai placed a paw on his cheek, which was still wet with Shenzi's saliva. Banzai looked towards Ed with a smile on his face.

"Ed, man. I think I'm in love." Banzai said.

"Huh?" Ed questioned.

Banzai looked back towards Familia's den.

"There's something about Shenzi." Banzai said with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Just to let everyone know, this isn't a Lion King version of There' Something About Mary, the name of the fanfic story and the song are just a parody, and because it just seemed to fit, and because there truly is something about Shenzi. Banzai and Ed are getting renamed Kamari, and Azizi in the upcoming Lion King Live Action Remake if you somehow didn't know, but Shenzi is still Shenzi, and that shows that there's something about her that made them not want to change her. So there's the little story of why this story got it's name. For those of you who don't know, I'm doing this like Kion's Homecoming, write, and upload one chapter for one story, do the same for the other story, and so on, and so forth.**

 **Sichaku's name is made from the Swahili words "Simba," and "Chakula," meaning "Lion," and "food," foreshadowing his future to get eaten by Nala's mother, Sarafina, which the Broadway Musical says happens, and yeah, for those of you who don't know, Simba is basically named after his own species. Shenzi's lousy father, Grisi's name is the Swahili for "Grease," and her mother, Familia's name is the Swahili word meaning "Family." Misuli's name means "Muscular" in Swahili, Pikwamri's name is made from the Swahili words "Pili Kwa Amri," menaing "Second-in-command," Binamu's name means "Cousin" in Swahili, and Kiamu's name is made from Binamu, and "Kiume," which is the Swahili word for "Male," since he's Shenzi's male cousin, and Binamu is Shenzi's female cousin. As for Ed's parents, Akiku, and Moymku, their names mean "Big brains," and "Big heart" with the Swahili words "Kubwa, Akili, and Moyo." I hope you all liked my take of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's families, and friends.**

 **Last thing, you all are probably wondering somewhere along the lines of "Reference Man, why did you make Banzai, and Ed way older than Shenzi, aren't they supposed to be the same age, or at least a couple days apart from each other on being born?" Well, there's a reason on why I made them these ages. On Deviantart, there's a guy who calls himself Madarao123, and in the description of one of his Lion King memes, he says he heard from some guy who claims to have read a magazine series from the 90's called Lion King Nature Fun and Learn Series, and in one of the magazines, it says that Shenzi was 2 years old at the beginning of Lion King 1, and Banzai, and Ed were 3 years old at the beginning of the movie. I found this interesting, and decided to follow that, but I didn't want to make Banzai, and Ed exactly a year older than Shenzi, so I made them half a year older than Shenzi. Now, I've never read the magazine before, neither has Madarao123, and he doesn't know the guy who told him this information, so like he said, take this age information with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed with the tiniest grain of salt possible. Until next chapter I bid you a good day/night, a happy holiday if your reading this during the holidays, and God bless, and** ** _There's just something about Shenzi._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cult of Bloody Mary

**Chapter 1: The Cult of Bloody Mary**

 **Alright, the second chapter for There's Something About Shenzi is here. I hope you all are ready to read about one of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's first Ed-ventures together, hahahaha! Puns. Alright, enough goofing off, enjoy the chapter and leave of review after reading.**

* * *

Banzai yawned as he woke. He stood up and stretched every single one of his limbs until he heard them crack. He looked around the den for his dad, but he wasn't there. Banzai sighed, and quickly scratched the itch he had behind his ear. Banzai looked to where his adoptive brother, Ed was sleeping.

Ed was sleeping a couple feet from him, on his back, his legs in the air, and wiggling his tail happily in his sleep.

"He's probably dreaming of birds fried in a geyser, their skin turned all deliciously crispy." Banzai said out loud to himself.

Banzai stopped himself from thinking about that after he heard his own stomach growl, so, he just went to wake him up. Banzai gripped Ed by the shoulder and shook him awake.

"Hay man wake up." Banzai said as he shook Ed.

Ed soon woke up and yawned.

"Oh, Banzai, I was just dreaming of bird, their skin fried crispy in a geyser." Ed said.

Banzai's stomach growled after Ed said that.

"I hate you." Banzai growled irritably. "Do you know where dad is?"

Ed sat up, twitching his neck.

"Haven't seen him since last night." Ed said.

"Then come on, let's get a drink." Banzai said.

Banzai, and Ed walked over to the back of their home den. There were few skulls, gourds, and tikiti melon rinds that held water. The rainy season had passed a while ago, now it was the long dry season. So, to prepare for the dry season, hyenas used skulls, or any fruit they were able to steal from the Pride Lands to gather water from the river, or even use them to catch rainwater. They even risked stealing a few tikiti for their water, and the food it held inside, even though it didn't taste as good to the hyenas as meat did.

Banzai's family water supply was getting low, so his father would have to sneak into the Pride Lands soon to get them more water. Doing that was dangerous with the skulls, gourds, and melon he had to fill up, and bring back without spilling too much water. The chance he could get spotted and killed by lions didn't help either. If his father got spotted, he would have to drop the water to get back home safely, and Misuli wouldn't be able to help him, because it was safer to try, and get water by yourself. Banzai carefully took a melon rind, and set it in front of him, and Ed.

The melon rind was about half empty. The two began to drink the water from the melon rind.

"Banzai, my nose kinda tickles." Ed said.

"You'll be fine man." Banzai said.

Ed's nose continued to tickle for a few seconds. Ed's nostrils soon began to flare until he finally sneezed, into the melon rind, and onto Banzai's snout. Banzai stopped drinking, and slowly lifted his head up to look at Ed. Snot from Ed's sneeze was dripping down his face, between his eyes.

"Thanks Ed." Banzai said sarcastically.

Ed laughed nervously at Banzai. Banzai looked into the melon rind and saw more of Ed's snot floating in the water.

"I'm not drinking that." Banzai said.

Banzai tipped the melon rind over, pouring all the water out of it.

"You just couldn't cover up, could you." Banzai said as he did.

"Banzai!" a voice shouted.

Banzai, and Ed nervously looked to see their father/adoptive father, Sichaku had just entered the den. Sichaku was glaring angrily at Banzai.

"You are so busted." Ed whispered to Banzai.

Sichaku marched over to Banzai and glared down at his young son. Banzai's ear fell flat against his head, and his tail creeped between his legs in fear. His father was always nice to him, but when you were the one who got him angry, you would soon wish you hadn't. Banzai got his whole 'tough guy' personality from his mother, but that didn't make his father a wimp.

"Banzai, why did you purposely spill that water?" Sichaku demanded.

Before Banzai could open hi mouth to say what happened, Ed stepped forward, sneezing as he did.

"It's my fault Sichaku. I accidently sneezed in there, that's why Banzai spilt it out. Honestly." Ed said, defending Banzai.

Sichaku looked towards his adoptive son.

"You've still not gotten over your cold from the past wet season, haven't you?" Sichaku asked.

Ed shook his head, and Sichaku sighed. Ed had been sick from a cold he got during a storm that happened about a month ago, which was strange since it was the dry season. It was just the sniffles, but if Ed didn't get better soon, he might get worse. Sichaku pushed those thoughts away for now and looked towards Banzai. Sichaku placed a gentle paw on his son's head and rubbed it.

"It's alright now Banzai, but please let me know next time before you dump it." Sichaku said gently.

"Yes dad." Banzai said, glad to be out of trouble.

Sichaku smiled down at his son and have his right ear a playful tug as he took his paw off. Sichaku than looked towards Ed.

"And cover up next time when you need to sneeze, or at the very least turn in the opposite direction." Sichaku said.

"What did you think I was trying to do?" Ed asked as he was about to sneeze again.

Sichaku grabbed the melon rind in his teeth and walked over to their water supply. They were running low. They only had two gourds of water left, that wasn't enough. Sichaku set the melon rind down.

"I got to go back into the Pride Lands to get us more water, but first I gotta help Misuli sort out our kill with the rest of the clan. Hopefully Grisi won't eat it all this time." SIchaku said.

"What's up with that hyena anyway?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, he's greasy, sweaty, and he stinks." Ed said.

"He's our chief, and the leader of Bloody Mary's cult. Let's speak no more of Grisi right now boys, I've got something for you." Sichaku said.

"What is it?" Ed asked excitedly.

Sichaku came into the den with the leg of a wildebeest.

"Alright!" Banzai said.

Sichaku was setting it down. Banzai tried to bite into the meat before it even touched the ground, but Sichaku pulled it away when he noticed. Sichaku stared his son directly in the eyes.

"You're going to share with Ed, right?" Sichaku asked.

Sichaku knew that his son was a sucker when it came to food, especially when he'd been close to starving most of his life, even if he still was a pup, and got special treatments. Because of this trait of Banzai's, Sichaku had to make sure that Banzai shared with Ed.

"Yes dad, I'll share with Ed." Banzai promised.

Knowing that his son was telling the truth, Sichaku set the wildebeest leg down. The two pups began to skin the wildebeest leg clean of meat, like a group of piranhas. Banzai pulled away from the leg for a minute, his cheeks puffed up from all the meat he held in his mouth. Banzai looked up to his dad, who was walking out of the den.

"Hay dad, can me and Ed do something when we're done here?" Banzai asked.

"Yes, but stay out of the Pride Lands, and away from the heart of the graveyard where the red geyser pits are." Sichaku said.

"No argument there." Banzai said.

Banzai went back to eating the wildebeest leg. The stopped eating after a couple minutes, leaving some for Sichaku. The two pups walked out of the den together, and into the graveyard. It was the same as it always was early in the morning. It was gloomy, depressing, cold, even though it was the dry season, and misty.

Banzai, and Ed sat in the mouth of the den, and looked at each other.

"What do you think we should do today?" Banzai asked.

"Why don't we go find Binamu, and Kiamu?" Ed suggested.

"No, we can't, they said yesterday that they're going to be busy with something that I don't remember." Banzai said.

"Than what should we do?" Ed asked.

"Let's walk the graveyard, and I'm sure we'll find something to do." Banzai said.

With that, Banzai, and Ed began to walk the graveyard, looking for something to do. As Banzai, and Ed walked the graveyard, they passed by many hyenas. Banzai, and Ed always said hi to them, and gave them a 'good morning.' They even passed some other pups, but they didn't ask them if they wanted to play. They didn't ask many of the other pups to play, because all other pups in the graveyard didn't really like Banzai, and Ed.

Banzai had a very short fuse, and other pups usually angered him very quickly. This caused Banzai to often get into fights with other cubs. He never hurt them badly, but he did enough to make other pups not like him. As for why they didn't like Ed, all other pups thought he was dumb. Ed always acted goofy, they thought the big, dumb smile he had on a lot looked weird, and sometimes he let his tongue hang out of his mouth, like he was doing at the very second as he, and Banzai were walking.

Other pups who said that were completely wrong. Yeah, Ed wasn't the brightest hyena in the graveyard, but he was far from dumb, he was just hyper, happy-go-lucky, and he loved to make his friends laugh. Most of the fights that Banzai got into with other pups were even about them bully Ed for his personality. Ed's personality even got to Banzai at times, but Banzai overall liked Ed's personality. In fact, he had no choice but to like Ed's personality since he lived with the big, dumb, lovable lug every day.

The only other pups who liked Banzai, and Ed were Binamu, Kiamu, and…

"Shove!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Banzai, and Ed felt something shove into them. Banzai, and Ed shouting out in shock, rolled down a slope, next to a geyser.

"Oh, who pushed us?" Banzai asked as he shook his head free of dizziness.

Banzai heard a familiar giggling, which eventually turned into laughter that sounded like the snorting of a pig. Banzai groaned and looked to see the hyena who he knew had pushed them. The hyena who had pushed them was Shenzi, Binamu, and Kiamu's younger cousin, the hyena princess of the elephant graveyard, and the one who had pushed them down the slope. She was the only other pup in the graveyard that liked Banzai, and Ed. The only thing was that for a six-month-old hyena, she was easily able to bully two one-year old hyenas like Banzai, and Ed.

She didn't bully them to be mean exactly, she actually liked Banzai, and Ed, she only liked to playfully bully them a lot more. She had changed a lot in the past six months she was born. Her once dark fur had now faded to grey, and she had gotten her spots. She still had her bangs, which she took great pride in, but they were now longer, and fell into her face. She also wasn't skinny from malnourishment like Banzai, Ed, and other pups.

When Shenzi was born, most of the clan had agreed that her mother, Martiarch Familia got most of the food to keep up her strength to raise Shenzi, and when Shenzi was old enough to eat meat, she also got a lot of the meat to. In fact, Familia overfed Shenzi to make sure she got enough food, and strength so that she would grow up to be a strong matriarch for the clan. So, because of that, Shenzi was chubby, and had a fat belly, which every pup, especially a food obsessed hyena like Banzai greatly envied, yet also admired her for. Shenzi's personality had also bloomed. She laughed a lot, always let pups who hung out with her know that she was the princess, so she's the boss, but she wasn't rude, or snobby about it.

She also liked to playfully bully other, like she had just done with Banzai, and Ed. She was also fun loving, especially extremely reckless fun, which she didn't get into a lot, which caused her to be a little bit of a rule breaker. Like one time, she had Banzai, and Ed go to the green geysers with her to get shot into the sky. The thing about that event though, was that Banzai landed on a sharp bone, which gave him a bad scratch on his rump. Shenzi made fun of him for how he jumped up and down with pain.

Banzai had ended his friendship with Shenzi for her not realizing how badly he was hurt. The thing was however, as the days went by, and Banzai had fun with just Ed, his fun group felt incomplete. So, Banzai, forgetting the geyser incident ever happened, went to Shenzi, and told her to come play with him. Like Banzai said about Shenzi when she was first born there was something about her that he liked, even if she did playfully bully, and laugh at him a lot. Shenzi had just stopped laughing at Banzai, and Ed, and looked down towards them.

"I'm sorry but torturing you two losers is just so much fun." Shenzi said.

Shenzi than continued to laugh, rolling over her back, and clutching her fat belly. Shenzi accidently rolled down the slope, and into Ed, and Banzai. Shenzi knocking into them, caused them to get scooted up the rim of the geyser.

"Banzai, your butt!" Ed shouted.

"What about it?" Banzai asked.

"It's in the geyser!" Shenzi shouted.

Banzai looked and saw that Shenzi knocking into him, and Ed caused his butt to hang over the side of the crater. Banzai screamed from the pain of the scalding heat, and jumped up, dashing around the area. Banzai sat down and scooted his butt across the ground to try and stop the scalding pain.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!, Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Banzai exclaimed in pain as he did.

While Banzai found the whole situation painful, Shenzi found it funny. She is giggling, trying to keep her mouth closed.

"I'm sorry Banzai, I know I shouldn't laugh, but you just look so funny." Shenzi said.

Banzai felt his fuse burn out, and he got to his paws.

"Oh, yeah. Well look out princess, I'm going to make you look funny my messing up your bangs." Banzai said.

Shenzi turned around and began to run.

"She ya' around chubby." Shenzi said as she ran off.

"After her, Ed." Banzai said as he began to run after Shenzi.

"Oh, come on Banzai. Shenzi didn't mean it." Ed said as he ran after his adoptive brother, and friend.

Banzai chased Shenzi around for so long that he lost track of where he, Shenzi, and Ed were going. Banzai kept shouted at Shenzi, telling her to come back so that he could rip her bangs off. Shenzi just kept laughing as she ran. She rounded a large pile of bones that stood in front of a small cliff with a drop off ten feet down. Shenzi had no trouble stopping as she rounded the corner, but Banzai was running to fast that he skidded over the edge.

Banzai was able to grab onto the ledge before he fell. He tried to pull himself back up, but he couldn't help.

"Help, I already scalded by butt. I don't want to break it to." Banzai said.

Shenzi immediately pulled Banzai back onto the ledge. Shenzi than rubbed Banzai on the top of his head.

"You're a silly doggy, aren't you?" Shenzi said.

Banzai just grumbled and pouted. Shenzi couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry about your butt." Shenzi said.

Banzai just grumbled more and turned his head away from Shenzi, refusing to look at her.

"Hay, I'm being genuine here, I'm not trying to joke with ya' this time." Shenzi said.

Banzai just continued to look away from Shenzi. Shenzi truly was being genuine in apologizing to Banzai, but he just kept telling himself that she was gonna tease him when he accepted her apology. Shenzi sneered at Banzai.

"Fine, be that way." Shenzi said, grossing her front paw together, and turning away from Banzai.

Heavy panting was suddenly heard. Ed had just caught up with Banzai, and Ed.

"I finally caught up with you guys." Ed panted, his fur matted with sweat.

Shenzi, and Banzai looked towards Ed, but they caught sight of each other, so they just turned their heads away from each other again. Ed noticed this and sighed.

He hated seeing two fellow hyena pups who he was close to, fight like this. Ed was about to talk to them, to try and tell them to stop fight, but his eyes caught something. Ed looked and saw red geysers. They were in the heart of the elephant graveyard. This was a place that he, Banzai, and Shenzi were not supposed to be.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Ed said.

Shenzi, and Banzai looked and saw what Ed was talking about.

"Oh, cool. The heart of the elephant graveyard. Let's go in." Shenzi said.

Shenzi walked up to a nearby slope and slid down it.

"Shenzi, no." Ed protested.

"Ah, let her go in there Ed." Banzai said, still angry with Shenzi.

"But Ed, this is where your father told us not to go. We can get in trouble for being here, but think about how much more trouble we can get into if it's found out that we let Princess Shenzi go into somewhere, where she shouldn't." Ed said.

Banzai sighed with frustration.

"Fine, let's go save Princess Plump Belly." Banzai sighed.

With that, Banzai, and Ed began to run after Shenzi. The two adoptive brothers chased Shenzi through a field of many red geysers. Shenzi had to dodge a few erupting red geysers as she ran through the field. Banzai, and Ed didn't have that trouble, but Shenzi was still out running them.

"Man, her royal plumpness sure can run fast." Banzai said as he, and Ed rounded and jumped over many geysers.

"So, run faster and don't let her out of your sight." Ed said.

"Yes dad." Banzai said sarcastically.

A geyser suddenly went off, almost brushing against Banzai's side.

"Wow!" Banzai exclaimed, jumping to the side.

Banzai looked and saw that Shenzi was almost out of sight. Banzai growled in frustration.

" _That big belly of hers isn't going to be so big for much longer, 'cause I'm going punch it so hard, I'll let all the air out of her stomach!_ " Banzai thought to himself as he, and Ed continued to run.

Banzai, and Ed soon caught up with Shenzi. She was sitting at the top of a slope. From the look on her face, she was looking at something that she found interesting.

"What you googling at?" Ed asked.

Shenzi pointed way down the slope at something. Banzai, and Ed looked. They saw that the slope that they, and Shenzi were standing on wasn't just a slope, it was the edge of a large crater. A deep, wide crater, but the thing that was to look at the most was the big red geyser in the center of the crater. Banzai knew what this place was, it was the heart of the elephant graveyard, and they were not supposed to be here.

"Uhh, guys, we gotta get out of here." Banzai said.

"Are you kidding, let's go down. C'mon Eddie." Shenzi said, grabbing Ed and sliding down the crater.

Banzai seeing that he had no choice, slid down the crater after Ed, and Shenzi. When Banzai got to the bottom on the crater, Shenzi smiled mockingly at him.

"I see you decided to follow us Mr. Big Eyebrows." Shenzi giggled.

"Laugh it up Princess Plump Belly, speaking of which, I'm gonna punch yours so hard later that it's gonna pop!" Banzai said, jabbing Shenzi's belly with his paw.

Shenzi just laughed until she snorted like a pig.

"Come on, let's go near that big geyser in the center of the crater." Shenzi said, walking off.

Banzai grumbled and looked towards Ed. Ed was sitting on his rump, rubbing his tongue free of dirt that had gotten into his mouth as Shenzi, and him rolled down the crater.

"You know, when I said I wanted to do something, this is not what I had in mind." Ed said.

"Yeah, and Shenzi is going to be lucky if I'm even still her friend after today." Banzai grumbled.

"Come on Banz, don't be like that." Ed said, using Banzai's nickname.

"I can be whatever way I want, and don't call me that!" Banzai said.

"Will you boys come on!" Shenzi shouted over to Banzai, and Ed.

"Okay, she is on my last freaking nerve." Banzai said.

Shenzi came walking back to Banzai, and Ed. She was looking directly at Banzai.

"Banzai, why are you scared of the red geyser field, especially this place anyway?" Shenzi asked.

"Hey, I ain't scared of nothing, or nobody!" Banzai snapped.

"That why are you…" Shenzi began to ask, before voices were suddenly heard.

"I think I heard something over here." a voice said.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed jumped in fright. The three young pups hid behind some rocks and peeked out. The three saw two hyenas come into view and look at where they just were.

" _Cultists!_ " Banzai thought in fright.

The two hyenas, seeing nothing, walked off, and towards where the large, red geyser was. Shenzi creeped out from behind the rock and ran in the direction of the two hyenas.

"Shenzi!" Ed said, running after Shenzi.

"Ah man! We're gonna get killed." Banzai moaned as he ran after his adoptive brother, and Shenzi.

The three hyena pups followed the two hyenas for a couple minutes before they came to their destination. The three had followed the two hyenas to a gathering of other hyenas, a gathering of hyenas that made up a quarter of the entire clan. They were all gathered around the big red geyser, which had a large rock formation in front of it. The weird thing about that rock formation though, is that it had the bones of a long dead hyena on it.

"What is this place, why are all those hyenas gathering around that red geyser, and what are those hyena bones doing on the rock formation?" Shenzi asked.

Banzai, including Ed, knew all the answer to Shenzi's questions. This place wasn't just the heart of the elephant graveyard, it was the meeting place of a band of hyena cultists. The Cult of Bloody Mary. Banzai's father told them all about this place and Bloody Mary, even though they were young. One day when Banzai asked why hyenas were forced to live in the elephant graveyard, he said it was because of Bloody Mary.

Sichaku told Banzai, and Ed that many years ago, hyenas and lions lived side-by-side in peace, but for some reason tensions between the species arose. Tensions had become so bad that a rebellion of hyenas started, and they were led by the hyena matriarch of that time, a hyena named Mary, who was Shenzi's Great Grandmother. Sichaku didn't go into the details but said that Mary did many terrible things that made others give her, her nickname, Bloody Mary. The lion king of that time, King Mohatu defeated the hyenas, and had every right to kill Bloody Mary, but he didn't. Instead he banished them to the elephant graveyard.

The hyenas had gone into despair over the living conditions of the graveyard, but from the ashes of defeat, Bloody Mary promised them a future where hyenas would rule, and they would kill every single lion in the Pride Lands. That rock that those bones were on was said to be where she gave that promising speech, and with that speech, she won over the hearts of many hyenas, but not all of them. Every hyena hated the lions for their living conditions, banishing those who didn't support Bloody Mary in her rebellion along with those that did, and for dooming their children to starvation, but most hyenas of the clan back than to today hated Bloody Mary more for it since she was the one who got them banished in the first place. So, the hyenas of the elephant graveyard where divided. Those who didn't support Bloody Mary just tried to live their normal, daily lives as best they could in the graveyard.

Those who supported Bloody Mary however, created the Cult of Bloody Mary, and devoted their lived to bringing Bloody Mary's promise to life. This giant red geyser was their shrine and alter to Bloody Mary, and those bones on the rock in front of it were the bone of Bloody Mary themselves, and were highly sacred to the cult. The cult lived alongside the rest of the clan in a tense peace. Sichaku had also said that Bloody Mary ruled the clan strongly for a full year, before she died. Bloody Mary wasn't old when she died, so no one really knew how she died.

It depended on who you asked. Cultists pointed the finger at non-cultists, saying they poisoned her, some say she died from the grief of losing her mate, who had been dead for a long time, some say she died of thirst and hunger, which was unlikely since she got most of the food and water stolen from the Pride Lands. The most commonly belief on how she died was that she got some disease and died from it. Banzai wondered why his dad, he asked him if he was a part of the rebellion and if he was a cultist. Sichaku said that he wasn't born until long after the rebellion ended, and he said that even though he hated lions for dooming his family line to starvation, he understood how the lions felt and hated Bloody Mary and her cultists, who worshipped her like a goddess even more.

Sichaku also assured Banzai that none of his friends were cultists, and told him, and Banzai to stay away from them. Banzai agreed to what his dad said, and the even though he wouldn't admit it, the cultist were the only thing or people that Banzai was scared of.

"Banzai do you have any idea what all these hyenas are doing here?" Shenzi asked.

"Oh, I know what they're doing here." Banzai said.

"What is it then?" Shenzi asked.

"Not to eat cookies and milk with each other, that's for sure." Banzai said.

"Hay, who's that?" Ed asked.

Banzai, and Shenzi looked to see who Ed was pointing at. It was a very fat, greasy looking hyena walking in front of the cultists.

"Hay, it's my dad." Shenzi exclaimed. "Hay dad!" Shenzi shouted out.

Banzai quickly covered Shenzi's mouth with a paw. Shenzi gave a muffled shout of protest. Luckily Shenzi's father, Grisi hadn't heard her, nor had any of the other cultists, they just began to chant a single name.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." all the cultist chanted before pausing for a few moments and repeating the same name three times again.

Shenzi pulled away from Banzai.

"Come on boys, let's go say hi." Shenzi said.

Shenzi tried to jump from their hiding spot, but Banzai just pulled her back.

"Shenzi, are you mad? They're cultists. They're like, probably cannibals or something." Banzai said.

"Come on, my dad is over there, but as you wish. Let's at least watch for a second before we go." Shenzi said.

The three pups looked back to see that Grisi had just climbed onto the rocks that held Bloody Mary's bone.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Grisi chanted.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." the cultists chanted.

"Fellow brothers and sisters. It's been four years ago today since my grandmother here died. So, we, the Cult of Bloody Mary gather here to worship her." Grisi said.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." the cultists chanted.

"Those bones up there are the ones of my Great Grandmother Mary? Wow. Uh, why do they call her Bloody Mary?" Shenzi asked.

"Because she was bloody, now come on, you had your watching for a second. Now let's go." Banzai said, trying to pull Shenzi along with him.

"Wait, they're starting to sing." Shenzi said.

"Are you serious." Banzai complained.

" _Mary, bloody, Bloody Mary. She was the greatest, the greatest matriarch this clan had ever seen. Bloody Mary._ " the cultists sang.

" _Bloody Mary, dead, but still alive. We, the Cult of Bloody Mary live for her dream. We wait for the day when we hyenas will once again rule. So, until then, we must be keen. Bloody Mary."_ Grisi sang.

" _Mary, bloody, Bloody Mary. She was the greatest, the greatest matriarch this clan had ever seen. Bloody Mary._ " the cultists sang.

" _We hyenas were once a proud race, but that all changed when the lions came. When they came, they promised that we could live together and prosper together. They broke their promise it would seem. Bloody Mary. Mary, bloody, Bloody Mary. She was the greatest, the greatest matriarch my clan had ever seen. Bloody Mary._ " Grisi sang.

" _In her love for our kind, she tried to make things better for us. Overthrow the lions so we hyenas would be ruling. Bloody Mary._ " the cultists sang.

" _You hear that lions, one day we'll send ya' packing._ " a hyena sang

" _One day we'll soon be gorging._ " another hyena sang.

" _One day we'll laugh laughs of war, so you'll hear us coming._ " another hyena sang.

" _And on that day, your deaths will be coming._ " Grisi sang.

" _We really should be going._ " Banzai said/sang.

" _Mary, bloody, Bloody Mary. She was the greatest, the greatest matriarch this clan had ever seen. Bloody Mary._ " the cultists sang.

" _Mary, Mary, Mary, Bloody, Bloody, Bloody, Bloody Mary."_ Grisi sang.

" _Mary, bloody, Bloody Mary. She was the greatest, the greatest matriarch this clan had ever seen. Bloody Mary._ " the Grisi and the cultists sang.

" _Bloody Mary._ " Grisi sang, finishing the song.

Shenzi was clamping her paw, cheering, and whistling.

"Encore, encore. More. Bravo. Sing it dad!" Shenzi shouted.

Banzai and Ed made a harsh shushing sound.

"Alright, you heard their song. Can we please go home now Princess Shenzi?" Ed asked.

"Alright, we can go." Shenzi said.

The three pups began to walk towards home, but as they did, Banzai's paw sent a rock rolling. The rock rolled to the back of the cult meeting. The cult had noticed the sound of the rock rolling and looked to where Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were. The three looked back towards the cult.

"We're busted." Banzai said.

Three hyenas pulled away from the group.

"I told ya' I heard something earlier. You see anything over there Hugh?" a hyena asked.

The hyena named Hugh looked.

"Yes, it looks like we got us a buck." Hugh said. "No wait, it's a buck-fifty."

Banzai roughly grabbed Shenzi, and Ed by the shoulders and dragged them off with him as he ran.

"Oh, l see them, there's three of them. There's going to be antelope chili tonight boys. Come on." Hugh said as he and his two companions ran after Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who he thought were stray antelope.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed kept running from the three hyenas chasing after them. The three young pups eventually fell into a ditch that they didn't see as they were running. The three watched as the three hyenas chasing them passed over them by jumping the ditch man. When she was sure they were out of earshot, Shenzi began giggling.

"Man, that was close." Shenzi joyfully said.

"Close, I'll show you close by punching your belly fat closer towards you bones." Banzai said angrily.

Banzai tried to punch Shenzi, but she rolled away, making Banzai hurt his paw. Banzai hopped around as he waved his punching paw in the air.

"Hay, what are you two doing down there?" a voice asked.

The three hyenas felt chills run down their spines. The three slowly looked up to see two hyenas staring down into the ditch at them. It wasn't the hyenas who were chasing them, but Banzai, and Ed would have preferred it.

"Oh no, not them." Banzai, and Ed said in unison.

"Kamari, Azizi!" Shenzi shouted in a happy tone.

* * *

 **Well, these three sure did have an adventure. They went somewhere in the graveyard that even young hyena pups aren't allowed to wander off into, and it seems that Little Shenzi is a quote "loaded pistol," but weather she likes pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, I'll live that open for interpretation, and she's not a fiery redhead from a dragon guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava, but still don't let that cool ya' off. It seems that Banzai fights with Shenzi more often than Ed, but don't worry, they'll grow out of it later. If Bloody Mary sounds familiar, fanfiction wise to you, that's because Bloody Mary is the main antagonist planned for my future story "The Story of Our Exile," which I'll start writing after the Scarred Pride is finished, and Kamari, and Azizi, the two hyenas replacing Banzai, and Ed are part of this story to, and spoiler, they're villains, and open up the main plot of the story. Until next chapter, leave a review please, please read my other stories, good day/night, happy holidays if it's the holidays and your reading or rereading this, and God bless.**


	3. Chapter 2 Kamari and Azizi

**Chapter 2: Kamari and Azizi**

 **Hay everyone, I'm back with the second/third chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've just been caught up with some things and my other fanfic stories that I haven't gotten a lot of chance to write this chapter but now it's here and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Today was not going the way that Banzai and Ed had wanted it to go. The two adoptive brothers had wanted to go out and do something fun together. However, today had been anything but fun to them. They had run into Princess Shenzi, who could be fun most of the time but today wasn't one of those days. She had pushed Banzai and Ed down a hill and when she slid down into them, Banzai got his butt scalded by a geyser.

Than Shenzi went into Bloody Mary cultists territory, which was forbidden for them to go and were almost caught. Banzai had thought things couldn't get any worse but they did get worse. Two teenage hyenas had found them.

"Kamari, Azizi!" Shenzi shouted joyfully after she saw the two teenage hyenas.

"Oh no!" Banzai shouted when Shenzi said those two names.

Kamari and Azizi jumped down into the ditch that Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed were hiding in. Banzai glared up at the two older hyenas. Unlike the three, Kamari and Azizi had brown fur with darker brown-grey spots. Kamari large bushy eyebrows like Banzai had but his hyena's mane turned into a thick tuft of hair that feel over and covered his right eye. Kamari's tail also looked like it had once been longer, but it was cut off at one point.

When he was younger, Kamari had gotten his tail badly singed by fire which burnt away all the fur on his tail to the point that it would never grow back. He also had some scars on his rump. Azizi was missing half his left ear and he had six bangs that looked Shenzi's, hanging over his face. Banzai and Ed completely hated these two hyenas. They were Bloody Mary cultists and always teased them since they weren't followers of Bloody Mary.

Both teenage hyenas looked over to Shenzi, with smirks on their faces. Both teenage hyenas began circling her but not in a threatening way.

"Well, well, well Azizi, what have we got here?" Kamari asked.

"I don't know Kamari but I think it looks like Princess Shenzi." Azizi said.

"Yeah, it is. Princess Shenzi, what are you doing here in cultist territory?" Kamari asked.

Shenzi scoffed at the two.

"Oh, come on. You two fun guys know, I'm just looking to have a little excitement." Shenzi said.

"Good, that's just what we like to hear." Azizi said.

Shenzi smirked up at Azizi's bangs.

"Cool bangs, they look just like mine." Shenzi said.

"Glad you like 'em. Each bang represents each letter that's in your name." Azizi said.

Banzai groaned as the two talked to Shenzi. Shenzi wasn't a follower of Bloody Mary's cult but Kamari and Azizi still liked her.

"Hypocrites." Banzai mumbled to himself.

Kamari and Azizi immediately looked over to Banzai with Ed standing next to him. Both of them chuckled and walked towards the duo.

"Oh, and look here. Sichaku's sons are here as well." Kamari said.

"Well actually, Banzai is Sichaku's son since Ed-weirdo's mommy and daddy are pushing up daises." Azizi said.

Ed jerked slightly as Azizi said that and his gaze lowered. Banzai looked to Ed and then growled at Azizi.

"Hay leave him alone." Banzai said, defending Ed.

Kamari scoffed and gave Banzai a looked that said 'or what?' Banzai continued to glare at Kamari and Azizi and growl at them. The two hyenas pressed their noses against Banzai's but it didn't intimidate Banzai. Shenzi game between them and pushed them away.

"Hay, come on you three there' no need to fight." Shenzi said.

Kamari and Azizi looked towards Shenzi.

"Whatever you say Shenzi." Kamari said.

Shenzi walked over to Banzai and Ed.

"Sorry about that boys. Come on, let's go back home." Shenzi said.

"Good, I want to get out of here." Banzai said.

The three young hyenas climbed out of the ditch and began to walk towards their part of the elephant graveyard.

"Hay, wait up!" the three heard Kamari shout towards them.

The three looked and saw Kamari and Azizi walking towards them. Banzai groaned at the thought of what they might want. Kamari and Azizi got into a lot of trouble that they shouldn't be getting into. Those facts were the reasons why Kamari and Azizi had scars on their bodies. They often invited Shenzi to come and have some 'fun and excitement' with them.

Shenzi always went with them if her mother or any other responsible adult wasn't around. They never invited Banzai and Ed though, for obvious reasons. Shenzi often said that if Banzai and Ed wanted to come that they could much to Kamari and Azizi's annoyance. Banzai and Ed always turned her offer down though, not wanting to get in trouble.

"What do you guys want?" Banzai asked as Kamari and Azizi sat in front of them.

Kamari and Azizi pushed Banzai and Ed away.

"We want to talk to Shenzi, not you two dorks." Kamari said.

"Oh really, what do you boys want to talk about?" Shenzi asked, giggling.

"We were thinking of going into the Pride Lands to have some fun and we thought you might want to come." Kamari said.

Banzai and Ed gasped when they heard Kamari mention the Pride Lands. Other than the red geyser plains where Bloody Mary cultists lived, the Pride Lands was the most forbidden place to go to. The hyenas, weather they were followers of Bloody Mary or not, were banished from there by the lions that ruled over the lands. To venture in there was not only stupidly reckless but if you got caught by lions, it was punishable by death. Kamari and Azizi had played by its borders many times but never fully traveled in

Banzai and Ed looked at Shenzi, hoping she would know better and say no to going into the Pride Lands. Shenzi seemed to be pondering on whether to go or not.

" _Please say no, please say no._ " Banzai thought to himself.

"Okay, sounds fun." Shenzi said.

Kamari and Azizi each threw a paw in the air and cheered. Banzai face pawed himself. Shenzi could be a little trouble maker and usually bent the rules or reinterpreted them but Banzai would have expected better even from her. Banzai turned to Ed and patted his shoulder.

"Come on pal, let's go home." Banzai said.

"But Banzai, what about Shenzi. She's going into the Pride Lands." Ed said, looking off to see Shenzi walking with Kamari and Azizi.

"Who cares, she wants to hang out with a couple of bad influences, go into a place where she shouldn't, and get in trouble when it's found out that she did than let her. We might even save her the trouble and go tell Matriarch Familia." Banzai said.

"But Banzai, the Pride Lands are ruled by lions and hyenas aren't allowed. She could get killed out there." Ed said.

"Better her than me." Banzai said.

Ed gasped after Banzai said that.

"Banzai, how can you even say that?" Ed asked.

"We were having a good day until she came along. She can be fun most of the time, but she's gone too far by going into the Pride Lands. I'm following her into a place where I can get my butt more injured than it already is anyway." Banzai said.

Ed growled and glared at Banzai.

"But she's our friend Banzai and I know that you try to act all tough guy like but just admit it that your very worried about Shenzi." Ed said.

"I'm not worried about her, I worried about running into her." Banzai said.

"I thought you said you liked her when she was young." Ed said.

"That's back when she was a cute, fluffy pup who couldn't bully us." Banzai said.

Banzai continued to walk towards home. Ed just glared at his adoptive brother as he did.

"Fine, you may not care about Shenzi's safety, but I do." Ed said as he began to run in the direction of where Kamari, Azizi, and Shenzi went.

Banzai payed no attention to Ed and just continued to walk through the red geyser field. He came to the small hills that lead into and out of the geyser field. Banzai began to and as he did, he was having a war with his current angry emotions and his moral conscious telling him to do what's right.

" _You're not just going to let 'em die out there like that are you? Oh, what do I care, she started it. She was just having fun with you and Ed and she apologized for hurting you and laughing at you. Yet she still did even though she knew she shouldn't have and not to mention she lead us into cultist territory and nearly got us captured. You should have been more assertive than and you're the one who tripped in the first place. But it was cause and effect, Shenzi did one thing and it caused another thing to happen, and so on and so forth._ " Banzai thought as his mind clashed.

Banzai made it to the top of the hills leading into the red geyser fields. Banzai than began to walk home but he suddenly stopped. He looked in the direction of where Ed, Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi went. Banzai than looked in the direction of home. Banzai shook any thought that didn't have to do with his home den away and began to walk in that direction.

Banzai however stopped himself from walking again and looked in the opposite direction. Banzai groaned and began walking in that direction.

"Dang my life." Banzai said as he walked in that direction.

* * *

Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi came to the borders of the Pride Lands. There was a river between them and the savanahs. Shenzi looked over the river at the savannah with wonder.

"Wow. The Pride Lands." Shenzi said with awe in her voice. "It looks so… alive."

Kamari and Azizi looked down at Shenzi.

"Would you like to go in Princess Shenzi?" Azizi asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Shenzi said as she walked towards a log that served as a bridge across the lake.

Kamari and Azizi however jumped in front of Shenzi. Shenzi looked up at the two older hyenas with a confused look.

"What?" Shenzi asked curiously.

"Shenzi, you've hung out with us before and we you know that we're bad guys." Kamari said.

"And bad guys don't use log bridges to go into lands that they shouldn't." Azizi finished.

Shenzi looked from the log bridge to the water.

"Then how do we get across, because I'm not swimming across in that filthy looking water." Shenzi stated.

The two hyenas laughed as they looked at the water. Kamari pushed Azizi towards the water. Azizi looked back at his companions and winked. Azizi that jumped onto something that was either a rock or a floating log. Shenzi got it and looked up at Kamari with a grin.

"Rock or log jumping across huh?" Shenzi questioned.

"Mmhmm." Kamari confirmed before doing the same thing as his companion was.

Shenzi watched as Kamari and Azizi jumped the rocks or logs. When they were halfway across the river, Shenzi followed. Shenzi jumped onto the same rock or log that Azizi and Kamari had first jumped on. Shenzi guessed that it was a log because of how rough it felt under her paw pads. Shenzi jumped a few more logs.

When Shenzi was halfway across the river, she looked towards Kamari and Azizi. The both of them gave her the best thumbs up that an animal without thumbs could give. Shenzi was about to jumped to the next log but before she could, she saw what looked like a tail and a snout surface above the water. Shenzi suddenly felt scared and looked more closely at the log she was standing on. It was rough like a log, but it looked more scaly.

Shenzi looked towards Kamari and Azizi.

"Uh, Kamari, Azizi. We're log jumping across the river instead of log crossing, right?" Shenzi asked.

Kamari and Azizi looked at each other for a few moments. The two suddenly burst into laughter.

"No Princess Shenzi, those aren't logs. Those are…" Azizi began to say until a voice cut him off.

"Shenzi, you're in the middle of a float of crocodiles!" Ed's voice shouted out.

"A crocodile float!?" Shenzi shouted in shock.

Shenzi stood still wither her legs spread apart and her tail between her legs. Shenzi's eyes fearfully darted around the crocodile float. From what Shenzi saw, there was twenty-five to thirty crocodiles, maybe twice as many as that.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Shenzi. Just stay right there." Ed said as he began jumping from crocodile to crocodile to get to Shenzi.

"Oh, my brave, chivalrous knight." Shenzi said sarcastically.

"Ed, brave?" Kamari exclaimed.

"Chivalrous?" Azizi also exclaimed.

Kamari and Azizi began to jump from crocodile to get to Shenzi and save her instead. Ed got to Shenzi, on the sleeping crocodile that was next to hers. Ed held out his paw.

"Come on Shenzi, let's get you outta here." Ed said.

"Hay, that's my princess. Go find your own." Kamari said, glaring down at Ed.

Azizi looked towards Kamari as he said that. Azizi glared and growled at his friend.

"You're princess, no she's my princess. The both of you go and find your own." Azizi said.

Kamari looked towards Azizi and glared at him as well. The two looked like they were ready to go into an all-out brawl. Both wanted the glory of saving Princess Shenzi themselves. The two were about to go into a full-on argument but were interrupted by a growl. Both teenage hyenas looked and screamed.

The crocodile that was sleeping next to the four of them had just woken up. The crocodile looked towards them, growling. When Shenzi and Ed saw this, they two screamed. The crocodile seeing this as some challenge, roared. This caused other crocodiles to wake up, growling.

All four hyenas felt the crocodiles they were standing on begin to shift. They all looked at each other in fear. Kamari and Azizi turned tail and ran and jumped over the crocodiles, safely getting back to the land they were on only a minute ago.

"They left us, they left us." Shenzi said with fear.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shenzi saw the first crocodile that had woken up, attempt to strike at her. She screamed and jumped to the next crocodile in front of her. Ed jumped back as the crocodile snapped. Ed jumped over the crocodile and regrouped with Shenzi.

"Come on, we need to get away from these crocs." Ed said.

Shenzi and Ed began jumping the crocs to get where Kamari and Azizi were.

"Help us!" Ed shouted.

"Are you kidding, they have teeth." Azizi said.

Ed growled in anger as he and Shenzi continued to jump and dodge crocodiles. As Shenzi jumped on one, her paw slipped, and she fell into the water. Ed saw this and immediately ran over to her to help her. Ed gabbed her paw and pulled her back onto the croc they were on.

"Thanks Ed." Shenzi said.

Ed was about to replay but the crocodile they were on dove into the water, taking them with it. Shenzi and Ed were thrown of by the water and force of the dive for a moment, but both grabbed onto the crocodile's tail and were carried on for a bit as the crocodile swam the river. The crocodile noticed this and surfaced. Once the crocodile surfaced, it raised its tail and slammed into hard into the water. The force of the water and the tail jarred Shenzi and Ed's bones but they stayed hanging onto the tail.

The crocodile raised its tail for another slam but Shenzi and Ed jumped off, onto another crocodile. Shenzi and Ed saw that they were further from the shore. Shenzi and Ed rode the crocodile as it swam. The crocodiles soon noticed and went to attack the two hyenas. Thankfully, the crocodile they were on came next to a tree.

Shenzi and Ed jumped onto it, climbed, and hugged the branch they were on. The crocodile swam around the tee. They knew Shenzi and Ed couldn't stay in the tree forever and when they came down, they would be waiting. Shenzi looked towards Ed.

"Hay Ed, could we jump from this tree to the shore?" Shenzi asked.

Ed looked around. They were in the middle of the wide lake. If they attempting to jump to either side, they wouldn't make it. They wouldn't even be able to jump onto the log bridge that crossed over the lake into the Pride Lands.

"We won't be able to jump that far, we'd only end up landing in the water or into a croc's mouth." Ed said.

Shenzi looked and saw that Ed was right.

"Then how are we going to get down and away safely?" Shenzi asked.

Ed didn't know how to answer that. There was no way anyone in the Pride Lands would try to save a couple of hyenas, even if they were just pups. Kamari and Azizi were too scared of the crocodiles to help them and there was no way they would tell anyone in the graveyard where they were. The two were helpless.

"Never fear, Banzai is here." Banzai's voice shouted out.

Everyone, even the crocodiles looked to see that Banzai was standing on the edge of the lake with his chest puffed out. Ed laughed in delight as he saw his adoptive brother who was about to come to his and Shenzi's rescue. Ed smiled down at Shenzi.

"It looks like you got two brave, chivalrous knights who have come to save you." Ed said.

"Take 'em down Banzai!" Shenzi shouted down to Banzai.

Banzai glared at the crocodiles attacking Ed and Shenzi. Banzai turned around and mooned the crocodiles and secretly Kamari and Azizi.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Hay, crocodummies, what's that thing you guys call where you fight each other to see who rules the float, a mashindano? Well, guess what? I challenge all of you to one, unless all you crocodummies are too scared to fight a small hyena like me." Banzai mocked.

All the crocodiles growled and roared at Banzai in anger. They all forgot about Shenzi and Ed and began to swim towards Banzai. Shenzi and Ed watched as the crocodiles swam off. When they were a fair distance away, they jumped off the tree and quickly swam over to where Kamari and Azizi were. Kamari and Azizi helped Shenzi out of the water while they left Ed to get himself out of the water.

"Princess Shenzi, are you okay?" Kamari asked.

Shenzi just glared up at Kamari and Azizi.

"No thanks to you jerks!" Shenzi snapped angrily at them.

"But hay, we saved you from the river." Azizi said.

Shenzi shot the older hyena a glare.

"All you did was pull me out of the water as we got to shore, and you left me when you could have saved me back there when you were right in front of me. This lovable idiot right here next to me and his hot headed adoptive brother mooning the crocs over there are the ones who saved me like a bunch of brave, chivalrous knights while you two panicked and ran like a bunch of zebra's." Shenzi said.

"Grrr. Banzai and Ed." Kamari and Azizi both growled to themselves.

Shenzi and Ed looked to where Banzai was. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at one of the crocodiles before running off towards the log bridge. Banzai hopped on and ran across it to Shenzi, Ed, Kamari, and Azizi. The crocodiles followed him as he ran across the log. When Banzai jumped off the log, he began to push against it with his shoulder.

"Banzai, wait, don't!" Ed shouted.

Too late, Banzai was able to push the log into the river. Most of the crocodiles swam away but some were crushed underneath the log, hurt but not killed. Banzai began to point and laugh at the crocodiles.

"Take that you big stinkin' lizards. Now pucker up and kiss it crocodummies!" Banzai said.

Banzai turned his butt towards the crocodiles and slapped it three times while making kissing sounds. When Banzai was finish, he turned towards the others.

"Ha! I did pretty good, didn't I?" Banzai asked.

However, none of them looked happy.

"You mean you saved me to just trap me somewhere else?" Shenzi asked with an unhappy tone.

"Huh?" Banzai exclaimed.

"Banzai, this river goes on for a couple miles and that log bridge was the only way to get home quickly." Ed said.

Banzai looked at the log he pushed into the river and cringed, realizing what he had just done.

"Oops." Banzai said.

Shenzi looked towards Kamari and Azizi.

"Do you boys know the quickest way back home?" Shenzi asked.

Kamari and Azizi looked down at Shenzi.

"Why don't we have some fun in the Pride Lands first. That's what we came here for in the first place, to have some excitement." Kamari said.

Shenzi looked back down towards the crocodiles.

"I'm sick of excitement for the day. I just want to go home. My mom is probably worried about me anyway." Shenzi said.

Kamari and Azizi growled and glared at Ed. Their plans of having some fun in the Pride Lands were going just fine until Ed. The two started to advance towards Ed and growled. Banzai saw this and got in front of his adoptive brother.

"Hay, leave Ed alone. He just helped save Shenzi. He deserves thanks." Banzai said.

Kamari and Azizi focused their attention of Banzai.

"Yeah, you're right. We should beat you up instead. You're the reason we have to go the long way around anyway." Kamari said.

Shenzi than got in front of Banzai and Ed.

"Hay, Ed saved me from those crocodiles and this idiot between me and him may have trapped us in the Pride Lands but if you want to beat him up, you can do it later. I just want to get home." Shenzi said.

"Alright Princess Shenzi, we'll get you home. Just let us give these two, especially large brows there a proper beating. Maybe have them go swimming with the crocs." Azizi said.

Kamari and Azizi walked around Shenzi and towards Banzai and Ed. Shenzi, here fuse burnt out, ran in front of Kamari and Azizi.

"I want to get home **NOW**!" Shenzi screamed.

Kamari and Azizi jumped back in shock, their ears going flat against their heads. Kamari and Azizi looked at each other and then towards Shenzi. Her previously cheerful personality replaced by anger at having been ditched by the two older hyenas and for getting trapped in the Pride Lands. The two sighed irritably.

"Fine, let's go home. Follow us." Kamari said.

Kamari and Azizi began to lead the three younger hyenas towards home.

"What are you hyenas doing in the Pride Lands?" a deep and commanding voice demanded.

The five hyenas froze in fright. They all turned around to see three lions staring at them with not to happy looks on their faces. One lion looked to be about seven years old, with dark golden fur, cream colored underbelly, large black mane that was slicked back, red eyes, black rimmed ears, tufts of fur on his cheeks that were pointy, a tuft of fur on his chin that looked like a goatee, his right ear had many tear marks in it and 3 scars ran from it to across the top of his snout. The five hyenas knew exactly who this was. It was King Ahadi of the Pride Lands, or as he was known to the hyenas, Ahadi the Fierce, Ahadi, Hyena's Bane, Ahadi the Bane of Mary, Ahadi the Marked.

Ahadi was accompanied by two lions who appears to me almost two years old. One lion had grand golden fur, red eyes, and a red mane that had formed into hair on his head. That was King Ahadi's son, Prince Mufasa. As for the other lion, the hyenas didn't know who he was. He looked a lot like Ahadi, not in color, except for his black mane hair that was slicked back, but for his sharp physical features.

He also had orange fur and unsettling neon green eyes. The five hyenas didn't care however, who this other lion was, they just knew one thing now that King Ahadi, Hyena's Bane was here. They were dead.

* * *

 **And that I it for the second/third chapter of There's Something About Shenzi. Boy, Kamari and Azizi are jerks, they're Bloody Mary cultists, they bully Banzai and Ed, they leave Shenzi and Ed behind to die just to save their own tails, and uh oh, looks like Ahadi, Mufasa, and Scar, currently Taka has caught them. For some conformation, they names that Ahadi is known by, he got those names because he participated in the Hyena Rebellion that will take place in "The Story of Our Exile" which I'll write after I finish the Scarred Pride, and this is Scar/Taka's first time meeting Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Well, until next chapter please go read some of my other fanfics and give them a review if you haven't already because I'd really appreciate it, good day/night, have a happy Summer, and God bless the world.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ahadi's Wrath

**Chapter 3: Ahadi's Wrath**

 **Alright, I'm finally back to give this story it's 4th/3rd chapter after leaving off with that cliffhanger months ago. It's time to see how Ahadi deals with hyenas, especially when they're young ones. Is he merciful or is he just as ruthless with them as a adult hyena? Read and you'll find out.**

* * *

King Ahadi along with his sons, Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka were on a hill overlooking the watering hole, where many animals were drinking from. It was nearing the end of the long dry season, but that didn't mean fights could happen over water, even if that water was from the large watering hole. So, Ahadi decided to watch over the watering hole for a while, knowing his presence would discourage any fights that could happen. His sons decided to join him, well, at least one of them genuinely did. Ahadi's oldest son, Mufasa joined him, because he thought his father would enjoy some company.

His youngest son, Taka however, Ahadi could tell he was only joining them because he didn't really have anything better to. Taka, unlike Ahadi and Mufasa, was panting from staying in the same spot under the hot sun for so long.

"Father, I think I'm starting to get heat stroke from being in the sun for too long. Why don't we go down to the water and get a drink for ourselves?" the youngest prince suggested.

Ahadi turned towards his youngest son.

"Now son, you know the law during the dry seasons. Since we lions can go for a long while without water, we drink last and let the other animals go first." Ahadi gently reminded his son.

"You and Muffy don't have to come along, why don't I just go down myself?" Taka asked.

"I'm sorry Taka, but there are no exceptions." Ahadi said.

"Not even for royals?" Taka questioned.

"Not even for royals." Ahadi confirmed.

Taka grumbled irritably and look the other way.

"Than you'd better hope me and Muffy, your precious prince's and one of possible future kings, don't die of heat stroke." Taka grumbled.

"What was that son?" Ahadi asked.

"Nothing father." Taka answered.

Ahadi knew it wasn't nothing, but decided to let it go. He turned towards his other son and decided to test him.

"What about you Mufasa, would you like to go down there for a drink now?" Ahadi questioned.

"No, that's alright father. I can hold out until the other animals drink what they need." Mufasa answered.

"Good." Ahadi replied with a proud nod.

Taka cast a scowl at Mufasa.

" _Yes Mufasa, well done._ " Taka jealously thought. " _Daddy's favorite, bah!_ "

Taka was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a bird land in front of him and his brother and father. Taka looked and saw it was a hornbill named Zuzu. Taka groaned at the sight of the hornbill. She was gossipy and got into other people's business all the time, including his father's. Whenever she was around his father, she always reported any problems she spotted to him, which made Taka view her as an annoying suck up who got into other people's business and thought she was an important asset to the royal lion family when she really wasn't.

Worst of all, Taka's father actually found her to be quite helpful from time to time, so he tolerated Zuzu coming to him to occasionally report problems. Oh, how Taka wish that the hornbill would just somehow disappear. Just last week, Taka had come across here with her back to him. He had decided to sneak up and pounce on her in an attempt to eat her, and if his father hadn't come across them, he would have succeeded. Taka was however able to save himself from punishment by claiming he was just practicing his pounce on the unsuspecting hornbill.

Ahadi looked down at Zuzu.

"Why, hello Zuzu." the lion king greeted with a respectful bow of the head.

"Hello to you to, your majesty." Zuzu returned the greeting and bow. "I just came to tell you that I saw hyenas entering the Pride Lands near the crocodile river bordering the elephant graveyard."

"Hyenas?" Ahadi growled.

"Yes, four or five I think." Zuzu informed.

Ahadi wasted no more time and began to race towards the rover bordering the elephant graveyard.

"Father, would you like me and Taka to come with you?" Mufasa shouted after his father.

Taka shot a look towards his brother. He was acting like he couldn't speak for himself, and Taka sure didn't want to deal with a bunch of smelly old hyenas. Taka was about to protest, but his father had other plans.

"Yes, Mufasa. You and Taka should see how we deal with hyenas in the Pride Lands, especially lose of Bloody Mary's clan." Ahadi claimed.

"Alright, come on Taka, let's go." Mufasa said excitedly as he began to run after their father.

Taka glared at Mufasa as the older lion ran ahead.

"I will get you for this." Taka swore to himself before running after his brother and father.

Within a few minutes, they were coming close to the lake bordering the elephant graveyard. The three lions had stopped running and were now at a quick trot. Even though Taka didn't want to be here, he had to admit, having never encountered a hyena before he was curious to see what one looked like. The same could also be said for his brother. Both had only heard stories from their father, mother, and other pride members who were old enough to remember the hyena rebellion started by Bloody Mary about four years ago.

All they knew about hyenas is that they were smaller than lions, ranged from colors of grey, purplish grey, or brown, they were capable of having colored eyes, but most hyenas had fully yellow eyes, and that their claws weren't as sharp as a lion's, but their teeth were far more capable of crushing bones that any other known predator. They also knew that even though they weren't as strong as lions they were still very dangerous, especially in numbers. Ahadi also said that they were stupid. Both lions knew they could trust the pride of those descriptions, especially their father's. Before Ahadi joined the Pride Lands, when he was still a rogue, he had had many encounters with hyenas and he had the scars to prove.

"I still can't believe we're still about to chase out our first hyenas Taka." Mufasa told his brother.

Hearing the excitement in Mufasa's voice, Ahadi looked back at his eldest son without stopping.

"Son, this is not a game. Hyenas are very dangerous creatures." Ahadi reminded.

"You're right father, I'm sorry." Mufasa apologized.

Taka grumbled at Mufasa's apology. He thought Mufasa was just as big a suck up as Zuzu. Whenever he said something that their father didn't agree with, his response was always 'you're right father, I'm sorry.' When Taka first called out Mufasa for that response, his father defended Mufasa, saying that Mufasa wasn't sucking up, he just understood and was learning what he was trying to teach him, but Taka honestly couldn't see the difference.

"Boys." Ahadi said, pulling Taka out of his thoughts.

Both Taka and his brother stopped at their father's command.

"Do you see the hyenas?" Mufasa asked in a hushed voice.

Ahadi nodded and turned back to where he saw the hyenas. Taka and Mufasa looked and spotted five hyenas and saw that they were exactly like they've been told. Also, from what they observed, three of them were younger than the other two.

"So, those are hyenas." Mufasa observed.

"Yes, and young ones from the looks of it." Ahadi added.

"But why would these be young hyenas instead of adult ones?" Mufasa asked.

"Decoys probably, so I guess we have to make them tell us." Ahadi said.

"Dad, you're not going to hurt them, are you?" Mufasa questioned.

Mufasa understood hyenas were the enemy and that they were dangerous, but he still didn't want his father to hurt them if there was no need to. Ahadi looked to his son.

"I won't unless they give me a reason." Ahadi assured his son.

"And if they do?" Taka pushed.

"Taka!" Mufasa shirked.

"Enough boys!" Ahadi commanded. "Now come on, we got to get these hyenas out of the Pride Lands and find out if there's anymore of them."

Ahadi gesture for his sons to slowly follow him. As they got closer, they could hear them arguing about something, but none of them paid any attention. Ahadi stopped when he was thirteen feet away from the young hyenas.

"What are you hyenas doing in the Pride Lands?" Ahadi demanded.

All five hyenas gasped and looked towards Ahadi and his sons. none of them said a word and just stood there, shaking with fear at the sight of Ahadi and his sons.

"I said, what are you hyenas doing in the Pride Lands?" Ahadi demanded once again.

"Uh, we were just leaving." a young plump female hyena said nervously.

"Who are you hyena?" Ahadi demanded.

"Uh, these are Banzai, Ed, Kamari, and Azizi." the female hyena said.

"My father asked who you were, not you're accomplishes." Mufasa said.

"I was getting to that." the female hyena said. "I'm Shenzi, daughter of Matriarch Familia."

"The daughter of the clan's matriarch?" Ahadi growled.

Ahadi took menacing steps towards the young hyenas.

"Hay, man. Don't get your tail in a knot. Shenzi said we were just leaving." the hyena named Banzai said.

"No, you are not. Not until you tell me where the other hyenas are." Ahadi said.

"Other hyenas?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, I can see your plan. You young pups are decoys to distract us while other hyenas try to take over the Pride Lands from the royal family just like Bloody Mary did." Ahadi accused.

"What? No, it's not that." Shenzi defended.

Shenzi pointed at Kamari and Azizi.

"These two offered to take me into the Pride Lands to have some fun and I agreed. However, when we got here, they left me in the middle of that crocodile float, forcing Ed and this idiot, Banzai to save me. Banzai than pushed the log into the river forcing us to go around. We were about to leave until you showed up." Shenzi explained.

"It's true." a crocodile who was squashed under the log that Banzai pushed shouted from the river.

All the other crocodiles from the river confirmed the story. Ahadi didn't like it, but it was confirmation enough to prove that the hyena invasion he thought was happening wasn't true. He looked down at the young hyenas and glared.

"Fine, but get out of the Pride Lands now and never come back." Ahadi warned.

"Alright, tootles." Banzai said.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed began to run off. Kamari and Azizi however stayed behind with a devilish idea.

"Alright your majesty. We'll leave, but allow us to give you a performance in song form about you and hyenas." Kamari said.

"Huh, wha?" Ahadi exclaimed.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looked back, wondering what the two teenage hyenas were up to. Azizi snickered as Kamari began to sing.

" _Oh, hear me king, for I must sing how you are the greatest at everything. Like letting King Mohatu banish our clan, led by Bloody Mary. A horrible sight that wasn't pretty. 'Twas all your fault and 'tis a pity._ " Kamari sang.

Banzai saw King Ahadi and Prince Mufasa look at each other, shocked while Prince Taka had the small hint of a smile on his face.

" _You were bad, you are to blame, now hang your kingly head in shame._ " Kamari sang.

Kamari and Azizi than began mooning King Ahadi and Prince Mufasa. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed felt their legs shaking in fear as the looks on Ahadi and Mufasa's faces turned from shock to anger.

" _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la._ " Kamari and Azizi sang as they continued to moon the royal lions

Banzai looked and saw Prince Taka was chuckling, finding it amusing that King Ahadi and Prince Mufasa were being mock by Kamari and Azizi. Banzai however wasn't. If they angered Ahadi any further, he might change his mind and kill them right here. Besides, being a hyena, especially to Bloody Mary's clan was just enough for Ahadi to kill them. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed prayed for Kamari and Azizi to stop, but the two just wouldn't.

They did stop mooning the lions, but still continued their song of mockery

" _The king is bad, the kings to blame. He hangs his kingly head in shame. La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la._ " Kamari and Azizi sang.

Having had enough, King Ahadi roared.

"That's it. You hyenas have broken Pride Lands law by entering when hyenas are not aloud and have shown disrespect towards the king and princes, and for that, you shall suffer accordingly!" Ahadi angrily stated.

Ahadi swiped at Kamari and Azizi, but the teenage hyenas jumped back and ran.

"Run idiots, run!" Azizi shouted in fear.

All five hyenas ran for their lives with Ahadi and his two sons behind them. As Kamari and Azizi came beside them, Banzai glared at them.

"Why did you two have to do that. He was going to let us go!" Banzai said.

"Let us tell you something kid. There ain't nothing better in this world than insulting a lion, especially the royal ones who banished us to that graveyard." Azizi said.

"But now he's going to kill us." Ed said.

"Not unless you keep running." Kamari said.

"But he's faster than us. He's going to catch up to us." Ed argued.

"Not if we're able to give him the slip." Shenzi said.

"Oh, and just how are we going to give him the slip?" Banzai asked.

"Like this." Kamari said.

Without warning, Kamari shoved Ed to the ground.

"Ed!" Banzai shouted.

Ahadi skidded to a stop in front of Ed. Ed was so scared that he was unable to move. Banzai ran to Ed's rescue as Ahadi raised a paw to attack Ed. Banzai jumped onto Ahadi's paw, digging his claws and teeth in.

"Run Ed!" Banzai urged.

Ed did as he was told and ran towards Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi. Ahadi waved his paw around, trying to throw Banzai off.

"Let go hyena!" Ahadi angrily demanded.

Mufasa was watching his father with worry as the hyena continued to bite down on his paw. Mufasa looked towards his brother, hoping for him to come up with something. Taka just shrugged like it was no big deal, which angered Mufasa, but he would deal with it later. He ran up to his father in an attempt rip the hyena off his paw. The hyena however go as Mufasa struck.

Mufasa accidently bit down on his father's paw as the hyena ran for it.

"Oh, father, I'm so sorry." Mufasa apologized as he let go of his father's paw.

"Not your fault son, it's that hyenas. Come, we need to catch them before they get away." Ahadi said.

All three lions resumed their pursuit of the young hyenas. As they searched, they passed a small outcrop of rocks. Unknown to them, the hyenas were hiding in a narrow fissure that they passed over.

"Ow, Banzai, your elbow is in my ribs." Shenzi complained.

"Banzai, your butt is in my face." Ed complained.

"Quit, your going to get us caught." Kamari hissed.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all growled at Kamari and Azizi.

"Well, if we do get caught, it's still on your heads." Ed argued.

"Our faults. You three are the ones talking." Azizi argued back.

"But we're not the ones who insulted the king and his prince sons when they were going to let us go." Banzai said.

"We told, you that there ain't nothing better than insulting a lion." Azizi said.

"And I said that Ahadi was going to let us go." Banzai repeated.

"Boy, you're even more dense than Kamari and I thought." Azizi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Banzai demanded.

"You really think Ahadi was going to let us off scot-free?" Kamari asked. "He was just going to pounce on us when our backs were turned."

"You don't know that." Shenzi pointed out.

"We did know it! Have you forgotten Ahadi is called Hyena's Bane?" Azizi asked.

"No, we haven't forgotten, but it still doesn't mean that you two didn't screw up our situation even more than it already is you warthog brains!" Banzai said.

Both Kamari and Azizi growled at Banzai for his insult. Kamari grabbed Banzai by the neck.

"Why you little…" Kamari began to say.

"Hay, I thought I heard something over here." came the voice of Prince Mufasa.

The color drained from all five hyenas after they heard that voice and the scrapping of claws not too far away from where they were at. They looked up at the fissure they were hiding in. They observed that Ahadi would be able to reach his paw in to get them. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed he could have a hard time reaching if they were the only ones hiding in here, but Kamari and Azizi would be easy to grab with their larger sizes. Shenzi knowing this, looked at them.

She shook her head at them, as if begging them not to leave her, Banzai, and Ed here alone. Kamari and Azizi however didn't listen to her signs of begging. The two teenage hyenas dragged themselves out of the fissure and ran for the elephant graveyard.

"I can't believe it, they left us again." Ed replied.

"Well come on, if they're going to try to make a break for it, we should do the same." Banzai suggested.

Banzai began to pull himself out of the fissure, but Ahadi and his sons were up there waiting for him. Ahadi tried to pounce on his, but Banzai let himself fall back into the fissure. The three young hyenas flattened themselves against the bottom of the fissure as much as they could. Ahadi stared down at them and roared. The three screamed in fright and Shenzi and Ed hugged each other in fright as Ahadi's claws were just a couple inches from scrapping them.

"Aah! This is a nightmare!" Shenzi screamed.

"I told you coming to the Pride Lands was a bad idea!" Banzai said.

Banzai suddenly shouted out in fright as he felt Ahadi's paw grab onto his tail.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Banzai shouted in fear as he was being pulled out.

"Banzai!" Shenzi and Ed shouted.

Both hyenas shot up in an attempt to save Banzai. Shenzi grabbed onto Banzai's front legs in an attempt to pull him out of Ahadi's grasp while Ed sunk his teeth as deep as he could into Ahadi's paw. Ed's teeth weren't developed enough to crush the bones in Ahadi's paw, but he could still do some damage.

"Let him go you grumpy old cat!" Ed demanded.

Ahadi roared in pain at Ed's teeth sunk in.

"No, you let go hyena!" Ahadi shouted.

Ahadi began to slam his paw against the wall of the fissure to get Ed to let go.

"Stop it, we had nothing to do with Kamari and Azizi's harassment of you. Let Banzai go and let us go back home. You won't see us ever again." Shenzi tried to reason.

"Do you think I'm so stupid that I would trust the word of a hyena?" Ahadi retorted.

"Yes!" Banzai replied.

"Just give up, there's no escape from this!" Mufasa shouted down at the hyenas.

"You're not the boss of us!" Shenzi shouted defiantly.

Ahadi was on the other paw was getting frustrated. All he wanted was to happily spend the day with his two sons and teach them how to run the kingdom while his wife, Uru hunted and these hyenas ruined it. The Pride Lands were no place for hyenas. They were savage and untamable creatures, he knew that from his days as a rogue and his days during the hyena rebellion led by Bloody Mary. Many of his relatives through his marriage to Uru had died during that rebellion and almost his father-in-law, Mohatu.

He had to take charge as king for a time so Mohatu could heal from his wounds. He had no claim to the throne at the time, but he was betrothed to Uru, who was still too young to take those responsibilities, and the pride trusted Ahadi. So, when he won the Pride Landers the rebellion, he made sure to banish all hyenas. Some said he was too harsh to banish all of them since Bloody Mary's entire clan didn't take part in the rebellion, but Ahadi thought it was for the best that all were banished so Mary couldn't manipulate any to her side since she knew he was a hyena hater. Ahadi nearly roared in pain when he began to feel like Ed was about to rip a chunk of skin from his paw off.

Ahadi in an attempt to stop that from happening began to beat his paw against the wall of the fissure more rapidly. After a couple dozen hits, Ed finally let go of Ahadi's paw and fell down unconscious from his head getting beat against the wall.

"Ed!" Banzai and Shenzi shouted in concern.

"Hay, Ahadi, get away from them!" a voice shouted.

The sudden shout caused Ahadi to lose his grip on Banzai, allowing Shenzi to pull him back down to her.

"Banzai, I think that sounded like your dad?" Shenzi guessed.

"It was." Banzai confirmed with a small hint of hope in his voice.

Banzai quickly peeked over the edge of the fissure. Ahadi and his two son had their backs turned on Banzai and facing a hyena who had busy eyebrows like himself and a mullet shaped hyenas mane. Sichaku look at his son, mentally telling him to get down while he dealt with Ahadi and his sons.

"Well, what's it look like up there?" Shenzi asked.

"I think we're safe, but either way we're busted." Banzai told her.

Shenzi groaned knowing that Banzai was right about them being busted for coming into the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Sichaku was talking with Ahadi and his sons.

"What are you doing here hyena?" Ahadi asked.

"I've come here for my sons and their friend, the daughter of my clan's matriarch." Sichaku responded.

Taka noticed a tikiti melon on the ground and pointed it out to his father.

"You were stealing tikiti melons? Those are for the elephants during the dry season hyena." Ahadi said.

"We only took a few months ago. We have no reason to steal any right now." Sichaku defended himself and his clan.

"So, you were using the rind to come a steal water from us? How dare you!?" Ahadi demanded.

"You don't know what it's like to live in the graveyard for as long as my clan has. The only water there is in the geysers, but it's made undrinkable due to its heat and the bacteria floating in it, and food is hard to come by. You're considered lucky if you're able to catch even the smallest, skinniest of mice." Sichaku said.

"Good, you hyenas deserve that life for what you did four years ago." Ahadi said.

"And that is where you don't understand Ahadi. Many hyenas of the clan followed Mary. Some did out of true loyalty to her, some out of loyalty to the entire clan as a whole and nor Mary in particular, but there are those who did out of their fear of Mary, and of course there are those who didn't participate." Sichaku said.

"Well, I didn't see any of them trying to stop Bloody Mary, did you?" Ahadi asked.

"No, I was born shortly after the rebellion ended, but what I do know, is that your wife, Uru, was once friends with Mary's son, Amani." Sichaku said.

Ahadi growled at the mention of that name.

"Don't you talk about Amani either. He was not her friend. He didn't try to stop Mary from attacking the Pride Lands that started the rebellion and just helped her." Ahadi said.

"He was only a pup who was forced to choose between family and his best friend Ahadi. I know you won't believe me, but Amani regretted what he did." Sichaku said.

"I should kill you hyena." Ahadi said.

"Would you kill a father in front of his own pups?" Sichaku asked.

Ahadi looked back at the fissure that Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi were in. Banzai quickly hid back in the fissure. Ahadi growled in frustration. He would not kill a father in the presence of they're children, even if they were hyenas.

"You can take the water with you, but if a catch you in the Pride Lands again, I'll kill you." Ahadi warned.

"Father, you're just going to let them…" Mufasa began to speak out.

"Silence Mufasa!" Ahadi demanded. "Let us go home now, and so should you hyena."

"It's Sichaku, you're majesty." Sichaku replied.

Ahadi just growled as he and both his sons moved on. Sichaku and Prince Taka stared each other in the eyes as they past. Sichaku got an uneasy feeling from the black manned prince's green eyes and could just somehow tell there was a darkness deep inside him just waiting to claw it's way out. He pushed those thoughts aside however and began to walk towards the fissure. Banzai was helping Shenzi out, who also helped him drag Ed out.

Sichaku was worried when he saw Ed knocked out. Sichaku felt and found a bump on Ed's head, but he looked otherwise unharmed. He looked towards his son and Shenzi. They looked up at him with guilt.

"Dad." Banzai began to say.

"We'll talk when we get back home." was all Sichaku said.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter ladies and gentlemen. Wow, Ahadi turns into a real, you know what, when it comes to hyenas no matter their age. We'll be seeing some more of Kamari and Azizi later, Taka/Scar will also show up again at some point, but nor for a long while, and oh no, is this where Ed becomes dumb, wait until next chapter to find out, but until than, please leave me a respectable review in the review section, please read my other fanfics and review them as well if you haven't already, good night/day, happy first week of April, and God bless to everyone.**


End file.
